


The Scavengers in Season 5

by TransverseLadybird



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s05e01 Eden, Episode: s05e04 Pandora's Box, F/F, F/M, Memoraven, Multi, Season 5 Spoilers, Season/Series 05, spacekru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransverseLadybird/pseuds/TransverseLadybird
Summary: As season 5 progresses, this is where I'll put my scenes between Murphy x Raven x Emori. It will be canon compliant events but from the perspective of the Scavengers being in love. Because... why not?Chapter 1: Episode 1Chapter 2: Episode 4





	1. 5 years 242 days in space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post which episode I just watched before writing each episode to put the scenes in the context of the show.
> 
> Chapter 1: Based on Season 5, Episode 1
> 
> I wanted to make myself happy after seeing Murphy in pain in episode 1. Apparently all I was able to do was write more angst. It IS The 100 after all. Angst is what we do.

**5 years 242 days in space**

 

"Jeez, Emori," said Raven, slamming the door behind her. She had been working on the fuel problem all day and felt like she was going backwards. Coming back to her room to find Emori's stuff everywhere was the final straw.

When Emori didn't respond, Raven looked up and guilt swamped her. Emori's face was too still. "I'm sorry," she said, trying to swallow her anger. It still simmered at the edges, and it had for months. While she'd had Emori and Murphy, even the frustration with the fuel problem had seemed manageable. Now that Emori and Murphy weren't talking, the frustration had started bubbling up.

"I saw Murphy this morning," she said, trying to be gentle, and failing.

"You got put on Murphy duty?" Asked Emori, with a cold-edged smirk. Raven didn't bother responding to that, she just rolled her eyes. "So how's the fuel problem going?"

"You should go talk to him," said Raven.

Emori ignored her too. "I think the radio is coming along well."

Raven squeezed her hands into fists and spoke through gritted teeth. "They're not going to hear us."

"It'll be easier to reach _them_."

Raven threw up her hands. "Forget it," she said. "I'm going to train."

"Echo doesn't stand a chance," Emori smirked. There was the warm edge to it finally.

Despite Raven's frustration, that warm smile thawed her out a little. She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Emori. Emori wrapped her arms around Raven's waist and rested her forehead against her shoulder.

She left feeling warmer but by thawing her out it hurt more. She couldn't stand having the most important people in her life not talking to each other.

She walked briskly, trying to ignore the prickle of tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Who did _you_ piss off?" His voice came from the shadows. He almost never had the lights on.

"Cut it out, Murphy," and surprisingly, he didn't retort. Maybe he heard the threat of tears in her voice.

He stepped into the slight light of the hall where she stood and she punched him in the gut. He doubled over but recovered quickly, launching himself at her to wrestle her to the ground.

She ducked him just before she hit the deck and he landed on the hard surface instead. She straddled him to stop him moving. He didn't try to get away.

"I told Emori I was going to train," she said.

"Can't have her know you visit the cockroach." There was so much contempt in his voice she wanted to hit him again. Sometimes she understood where Emori was coming from. Then she had to breathe again. It wasn't his fault. He was miserable.

"Shouldn't you be trying to save everyone's life?" He asked.

"Shouldn't you be participating in society?"

"Society?" He scoffed. "Three couples. Not enough to re-populate the earth. Although I'm sure you and Emori have been ever so earnestly and fruitlessly _trying_."

That comment _did_ earn him a punch in the shoulder.

She held him down by the shoulders as well and got close to his face. "We feed you, Murphy. We come and visit you despite your shit."

"I never asked you to," he whispered, looking away.

"Yet we do. You need to contribute, Murphy."

"And do what?! Follow Bellamy's stupid rules? Get my arse kicked every day for not being good enough?"

Raven shook her head and climbed off him without looking him in the eye. His words hurt. She hated the way he saw himself. He didn't see that he had a role.

"I can't help you and Emori get us to the ground. I can't grow food. I can't fight like Echo. All I do is piss people off. All I do is disappoint you."

Although Raven thought he meant the whole spacekru, his 'you' seemed directed at her and he was right. She didn't want to admit it and it killed her, but he had disappointed her. She'd thought he was becoming a better person, but after months of the ground being habitable and no way down, after everyone had found their new roles, and their place in the family, and Murphy had started feeling useless and restless, he had retreated into familiar territory; hating himself and lashing out. And it killed her. And she hated him for it. And she hated herself for that.

"Suit yourself," she said, turning her back on him as he got to his feet and fleeing his dark side of the ship before he saw her tears.


	2. An Empty Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during season 5, episode 4. Murphy and Raven play soccer and take a break to talk. Just before the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for season 5 up to and including episode 4.

They slumped, exhausted from running after the ball.

"Is it...?" Started Murphy, reaching for Raven's leg, then seemed to remember that he'd lost the right to touch her and withdrew his hands.

"It could use a massage," she said, extending her legs over his lap.

His fingers remembered her brace on their own and he pulled it off and pulled her over until she unbalanced and was half lying across him. He set to work rubbing the muscles of her hip and lower back while she stared at him unsmilingly, leant back against the wall.

The intimacy didn't bring back a sense of comfort, it only heightened the awkwardness.

"I should have gone easy on you," he half smiled.

"You mean I should go easy on you," she jibed back.

"Whatever you reckon," he said, "I was kicking your arse."

She scoffed, then silence seemed to descend on them.

"Are we ever going to talk about this?"

"What, our inevitable drag back into war?"

She glared at him.

"What's the point?" He grumbled.

"You know she still loves you."

"Yeah right. Who kicked who out? And who took her side?"

"I took her side because she was right to kick you out. You were making all of our lives miserable."

His expression then seemed to collapse, like it was taking too much energy to pretend defiance.

"Why'd you ever bother visiting me? I know the others had a schedule, and Bellamy never could give up on a lost cause, but you..."

"You're not a lost cause, Murphy."

"Whatever," he said, looking away, but his hands stayed as gentle as ever on her leg, and he didn't pull back.

She didn't know what else to say, but then he broke the silence. "You said she still loves me. So you... don't..." He couldn't finish. He couldn't pretend not to care deeply about the answer.

She took a deep breath, trying to ignore the way guilt clawed up her throat. It strangled her for a moment; the guilt of taking Emori's side, the guilt of not trying harder to reach him, the guilt of condemning him to die on this ship by her side.

"I never stopped," she said. "I never could stop. It just got too hard to..."

"Yeah, I know," he said. Defeated. He knew he was just too hard.

"How about you?" She couldn't stop herself asking, hating how desperate her voice sounded. "Do you ever think...?"

"Do I ever see us playing happily ever after again? A nice happy family of scavengers?" The rejection of the exact hope in Raven's heart pierced it painfully. "She loves you so much," said Murphy sourly. "More than she ever loved me. You should have seen her face when Bellamy told us you weren't coming. She was all too keen on sacrificing me." The hurt in his voice couldn't be masked by his practiced disinterest.

"Only because she didn't want to fly by herself."

"Nah, it wasn't that," he sighed.

Raven couldn't help the warmth that it sent. Letting Emori and Murphy both go down to Earth while she stayed up here had been almost more than she could bear. She couldn't help the joy of having Murphy stay behind, even knowing she'd condemned him to sharing her imprisonment, but she missed Emori. Knowing Emori felt it, too, even though it brought nothing but pain, it meant something.

Murphy watched the play of emotions cross Raven's face and smiled crookedly.

"Emori was right. I should have been the one to stay. You two deserve to be happy."

"Yeah, I'm sure they're absolutely living it up on Earth," she muttered sarcastically.

Murphy let out a dark chuckle at that. "Well, it is exciting."

"It is that," she agreed soberly.

"Still. You'd be together."

She sighed, shaking her head. She needed to tell him the truth.

"It was never the same after you left. You're right, I do love Emori, but there's no us without you. There's no me and you without Emori. I need both of you."

"Well, guess you're screwed then, Reyes."

She yanked herself out of his reach then stood shakily, throwing him the ball they'd let slide away from them. "Are we still alive?" She asked rhetorically.

He climbed to his feet and started bouncing the ball off his foot.

"Now you're definitely screwed," he smirked.


End file.
